


my mink coat falling on the motel floor

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “Not again! I thought I told your team to stay out of Bureau business.”“Technically,” Sara points out, “This isn’t Bureau business.”





	my mink coat falling on the motel floor

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut because twitter friends enabled me, not beta'd cause I'm running late and I don't have a beta that ships this yet

It hadn’t taken her much work to find the place. In fact, it was something that could almost have been considered  _ too easy,  _ a bit of a disappointment for Sara, if she was being completely honest. She had been looking for a challenge, or something exciting at the very least, but what she got instead was ordinary.

A non-descriptive building, a third floor apartment where you could hear the neighbors arguing overhead, a coffee cup left in the sink. There wasn’t anything noteworthy about her apartment, in fact it looked hardly lived in. No pictures on the wall, neatly made grey sheets on the bed, a nearly empty refrigerator. 

She’s almost about to rule the whole place out as  _ boring  _ and perfectly suitable for someone like Ava, until she happens upon a thick folder sitting on Ava’s nightstand. One that is sharp legible handwriting reads the name  _ Sara Lance  _ across the side.

She’s not surprised that the Time Bureau has a file on her. 

Even less surprised that Ava is in possession of the file.

It seems only fair - after all the file has  _ her  _ name of it - for Sara to take it to flip through while waiting for Ava’s eventually return to her apartment. Which if Sara had done her math would be sooner rather than later. 

She ends up being right, when no more than ten pages into the file, the door opens, and the telltale sound of Ava’s shoes against a hardwood floor greet her for a moments, before they inevitably pause.

“It’s just me,” Sara calls out, because even though she can’t see Ava, she can imagine perfectly how she must look. A little stressed out, hand on the weapon at her hip, moving slowly towards where the hallway opens into the living room. 

At her words, the careful movement of those heels start up again, a sharp rhythm until Ava turns the corner into the living room and see hers. 

Sara offers up a smile to combat the dry look that is tossed in her direction. 

“Miss me?”

“No,” Ava says too quickly.

“You did,” Sara says ignoring her, “That’s sweet.” 

“I did not,” she returns more insistent this time. “What are doing here?”

“Can’t a  _ friend  _ stop by for a visit?” 

Her voice is heavy over the word  _ friend  _ knowing that Ava won’t miss her meaning. Won’t easily forget the memory of just how  _ good  _ their friendship is. Sara certainly couldn’t forget the noises Ava had made that night, or the way her hands had gripped Sara’s thighs too tightly, or how her mouth had - 

“Not again! I thought I told your team to stay out of Bureau business.”

“Technically,” Sara points out, “This isn’t Bureau business.”

That throws her momentarily, because the last thing she had been thinking of was work.

But there’s a flush to Ava’s cheeks, ever so slightly, just there curling up along the top of her cheek bones and beginning to curve downward. And there’s also a narrowed suspicious look in her eyes, as she gestures to the file balanced in Sara’s lap. 

Oh, right.

“Well, that doesn’t count.” 

“How does that not-”

“Because I wasn’t here for this,” Sara cuts her off, already setting the folder down on her coffee table, and standing up to be eye level with Ava, or as close as she could get, “Though I have to admit that it’s interesting that you have an entire folder of notes on me.” 

The flush on Ava’s cheeks only seems to grow stronger. “As the Agent assigned to watching your team’s inevitable mistakes-”

“A position you volunteered for.”

“-It is my duty to be well informed,” Ava continues ignoring her interruption. “I’m simply doing my job Captain Lance.” 

Sara wrinkles her nose at that,  _ Captain Lance _ , she’d thought they were beyond that. 

“What was it you said about me,  _ Agent Sharpe?  _ That I’m impulsive, good in a fight, and incapable of making rational decision?” 

“I wasn’t wrong,” Ava points out.

Sara shrugs. She’s not here to debate Ava’s assessment of her. No, there was a reason she chose to take her brief shore leave here in Ava’s apartment.

“I think you missed one thing.” 

“And what’s that?”

“My ability to make you moan like-”

“Sara!”

The fact that she’s embarrassed is almost cute, it’s just a little thing, probably more from the fact that Ava doesn’t like to show emotions rather than from actual embarrassment over what had happened last time they were left in a room together.

“I’d be happy to give you another demonstration, Agent Sharpe, if only to keep my file updated.” 

“I hate you,” Ava says, but there’s no fire to her words.

Not when she bridges the space between them a moment later. One step and then another, and then they’re kissing, with the same fire that they’ve had every time before. A burning that spreads through Sara in an instant, a competition without rules or words having to be spoken, teeth biting down on lips hard enough to bring blood, hands gripping onto each other too tight. 

Sara moves first, hands going up to the lapels of Ava’s jacket, pulling her in to deepen the kiss, before sliding up further, to that carefully done bun at the back of her head. Tugging there for the hair tie that has Ava’s hair cascading down her shoulders a moment later, such that Sara can lace her hands through those strands and tug ever so slightly.

When a moan spills out of Ava’s mouth against her lips, Sara can’t help the satisfied smirk that settles onto her face. 

When they break apartment for air that smirk is still there. 

“We should move to my bed,” Ava says, the flush now sloping down the sides of her neck, her lips red, eyes dark as the search Sara over.

“That’ll be round two,” Sara says.

Enjoying the way, Ava gasps out an echo of, “Round two,” but that might have something to do with the way Sara is already unbuttoning Ava’s slacks, shoving her hand down the front to reach for a pair of non-descriptive nude panties, cut in a similar style to the ones she had been wearing last time. 

“Let me guess, standard issue Time Bureau undergarments?”

“Shut up.”

“Make me,” Sara says. 

And Ava does, kissing her again, but this time their hands are roaming, tugging off layers of clothing. Sara’s leather jacket is pushed off of her shoulders, around the same time she tugs Ava’s pants down to her ankles. And she rids herself of her tank top and bra, around the same time Ava kicks her heels off, and lets her blazer drop to the floor. 

It doesn’t take long after that, clothing littering the floor, and coffee table where the file on Sara is still spread out against its surface.

She makes a mental note to get back to that later, maybe sneak it out of here in the morning, before moving back to the matter at hand, and pushing Ava down onto the couch. 

Ava goes easily, for once doing something that Sara wants her to, and she rewards her with two fingers pressing up inside of her, moving in an irregular rhythm simply because she knows it will frustrate Ava, and it does. A second later Ava is grinding down on her hand. 

Desperate for more.

Her lips brushing against Sara’s shoulders, huffing out a noise half pleasure half frustration.

“I thought you we’re going to make me moan?”

There’s something about it, her tone, almost annoyed, or at least pretending to be - something that is so uniquely Ava - that it gives her pause, her hand stalling for a second, just long enough for Ava to almost shift away from her, before picking up speed again. Faster, harder, more desperate. 

They’re kissing again- Ava’s lips on hers, Ava’s hands on her breasts, Ava’s body moving desperately under hers.

This.

_ This  _ was why she was here.

She curls her fingers just so, pressing into the parts of Ava that she already knows with almost familiarity, relishing in the feeling of knowing exactly what Ava’s moans mean, and the exact sound she makes before she inevitably comes against Sara’s hand, the face she makes, her eyes meeting Sara’s as if to drag her into the very moment with her. 

It’s there in the aftermath, Ava’s chest heaving, as she struggles to catch her breath that Sara realizes how wet she is, how desperate she is to feel the same pleasure that Ava had just been. 

Thankfully, she doesn’t have to wait very long, because a moment later a still breathless voice speaks up between them, “Is it time for me to present my  _ counter argument  _ in round two?”

 


End file.
